Hollowfication
by akeara4
Summary: During his fight with his inner hollow, Ichigo finds himself losing. As the hollow is about to finish him off, it strikes a deal with Ichigo. If Ichigo can survive for a month with the hollows expiriments, he can have conrol when theyre not fighting.R
1. agreement

**HOLLOWFICATION**

_During his fight with his inner hollow, Ichigo finds himself losing, badly. As the hollow is about to finish him off, he strikes a deal with Ichigo. If Ichigo can complete all of his "challenges" in a month, he will allow Ichigo to take the throne a while longer, with a few exceptions._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Agreement**

"You're not good enough," the hollow said as it gripped Ichigo's sword,"at bankai." The sword quickly turned white and disintegrated from Ichigo's hand. He stood staring in shock at where the sword had been.  
"Zan-- My... Zangetsu's..." he was immediately interrupted by his hollow.  
"That's not Zangetsu," it chuckled,"I told you- I'm Zangetsu." Ichigo still didn't understand how this "other him" could be his sword- it was his hollow. In the middle of his thoughts, he felt the hollow's palm grasp his face and throw him to the nearest building.  
"You really are an idiot." it sighed. "Why are you standing there without a weapon?" As Ichigo began to craw out of the crater, the hollow continued. "Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and the horse he rides?" Ichigo stood dumbfounded.  
"What?"  
"Don't worry. It's not a riddle or some stupid guessing game. It's an important truth. Is it shape, ability, strength? When two beings are exactly the same, how do they decide which one willbe the king and lead them into battle, and which will lend its strength to the other, like a horse? What allows one dominate the other?" "We're not the same."Ichigo interrupted him.  
"I guess you're right about that." It chucked softly before stabbing Ichigo in the stomach. "But a horse can still trample its king!" The hollow ripped the blade out of Ichigo beofre putting its hand around his throat. "How about this?" he chuckled, "I wanna test somethin' out, so I'll give ya another chance. I'll screw with ya for a month, and if ya don't die, I'll let ya have control whenever we're NOT fightin'. I get dibs during fights." It lowered the hand from Ichigo's throat. "Deal?" ichigo stood in utter confusion for nearly a minute.  
"S-sure..." he said, realizing that if he had said no, he would have been killed.

"Good. Now go tell your little friends that you beat me." it said before ichigo found himself back in the real world. he fell to the ground in exaustion. He heard Shinji walk up to him.  
"How do you feel, Ichigo?" he asked.  
_"Lie, or I take over and kill him!"_ his hollow ordered. Ichigo tried his best to force a smile.  
"Not bad," he lied before finally passing awoke to see Shinji Smiling at him.  
"You did a good job, but you've gotta learn to materialize and keep your mask on..." he informed Ichigo.  
_"Make an excuse and get outta here."_ Ichigo didn't question his hollows motives and quickly followed the order.  
"I actually, um, need to go to school and stuff, or people will come looking for me..." he lied. shinji scoffed.  
"Whatever. at least you wont be controled by your hollow anymore..." with that Ichigo swiftly left the warehouse.

_So what do I exactly have to do for a month?_ Ichigo asked his hollow. It chuckled.

_"Oh, you'll see… but first things first, if you wanna live through this, ya gotta learn to suppress your spiritual pressure."_ It said matter-of-factly.

_Why would I need that? _Ichigo asked confusedly.

_"Because you'll die without it." _It stated in the same tone.Ichigo agreed to simply listen when he realized that was the best explanation he would get.

_So what're you going to do to me?_ Ichigo questioned again. The hollow laughed.

_"I'm not so sure yet myself. I wanna see how much I can do to your body from in here."_ Ichigo froze.

_My body? What are you gunna do to my body? _ Ichigo semi-panicked as he ran towards Urahara's shop.

_"Hey, where're ya goin'?" _ The hollow asked, dodging the question.

_ To go see Hat 'N' Clogs. If I need to learn to control my spiritual pressure, he's the one who'll teach me! _ The hollow scoffed.

_"No. No help." _ It chuckled. _"That's the first rule I'm makin' this month"_

_ Well then, what do you want me to do?_

_"God, do I have to explain **everything** to you? Find a place to train that's isolated from other people, and I'll teach you how to do it!"_ With that order, Ichigo went to the park where the Arracangars had attacked to begin his training.


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: okay i lengthened the first chapter and posted this one... i'm just happy to get a single review or fav, so thanks to each of you that did that.. meaning 2 ppl lol**

**anyway heres chapter 2 of HOLLOWFICATION**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Beginning

_"At least you're getting **somewhere** with this…" _ The hollow mocked.

_ Hey! It's only been two days, and I've got it nearly down!_ Ichigo shot back.

_"'Nearly' is the operative word." _It chuckled._ "I can't have my fun till you've got it 'all the way' down!"_

_ I'm trying!_ Ichigo yelled in aggravation. His hollow laughed madly as it mentally shoved Ichigo out of control.

_"This is how you do it." _ It said as it suppressed its dark reiatsu completely. Slightly embarrassed, Ichigo grabbed back control and began to continue trying.

A couple hours later, he finally got it perfect.

"Ha! Beat that!" he said out loud. The hollow chuckled.

_"Good. Now keep it suppressed for the rest of the day, and while you're sleeping. Then we can have some fun tomorrow." _Ichigo scowled at this and continued to suppress his reiatsu for as long as he could. After a few more hours (you know how quick Ichigo learns things), he could keep it suppressed unconsciously.

_"You have to keep it suppressed all the time now, or you'll probably die… or I'll kill your friends. Either one." _The hollow warned_._

_ I still don't get how I'll die if I don't suppress my reitsu… although the threat of you killing my friends gives me enough incentive… _Ichigo added.

_"Just think- all ya gotta do is put up with me fer a month, then ill only but in during big fights… and I'll even ask permission first- although l prolly wont listen to weather you say I'm allowed to or not…" _It laughed. _"Heck, I'll even let you use my mask whenever you want!"_ Ichigo stood in confusion.

_Why would you let me use your mask?_ He asked.

_ "Well, I wouldn't want it to be **unfair**, would I? You need to have **some** good points of the contract! I'd feel bad if I put you through all this pain without compensation." _The hollow smirked evilly.

_Pain? What pain-_ Ichigo was interrupted by a burst of agony from his chest. He fell to the ground in pain. _You_-He couldn't think of a good enough insult. _What did you do?_ Was the last thought he could think before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Ichigo awoke in his bed confusedly.

_"God, you're weak." _His hollow sighed.

_How'd I get here?_ He questioned, almost threateningly.

_"Relax!" _The hollow chuckled. _"I took over your body and brought you back home… and don't worry," _it added, reading Ichigo's thoughts_, "I didn't hurt anyone. They didn't even suspect anything- I'm a pretty good actor." _It chuckled.

_What did you tell them?_ Ichigo asked, still paranoid, but a lot more calm.

_"I told 'em we were training… and I snuck into your room, so you'll hafta explain yourself to your family yourself." _He smirked.

Ichigo lied in shock at how well his hollow had handled it, when he suddenly remembered why he had passed out in the first place. He quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at his bare chest in the mirror- nothing.

_Wait, what did you do? _He asked in confusion. _There's nothing there!_ His hollow chuckled again.

_"Are you really that dense? It only affected your spirit body, not your human body, stupid."_ It sighed. Ichigo quickly fumbled for his substitute shinigami badge and poured his spirit energy into it.

_"You won't be happy with what you see…" _the hollow warned him. Ichigo ignored the warning and opened his Shihakushou to see his chest.

_Wh-what the hell did you do?_ He said in utter shock as he looked down at the newly created hollow hole.

_"Told ya you wouldn't like it." _The hollow stated.


	3. Difference btwn Visoreds and Arrancars

**A/N: **

**Yaaaay! ^.^Chapter 3!^.^ ilove writing this thing ^.^ **

**and three chapters in one weekend ^.^ and 4 reviews^.^ and like 10 favs^.^ and in case you couldnt tell ^.^ IM HAPPY FROM IT^.^**

**^.^ R&R PLZ^.^ ITS LIKE MY DRUG^.^**

* * *

Chapter 3- The difference between a Visored and an Arrancar

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ichigo repeated this time out loud. His hollow chuckled.

_"God, it isn't **that** bad- it's only a hole. Although, I'm personally proud I was able to make it."_ It smiled in self pride. Ichigo suddenly lurched over again. The hollow chuckled also.

_Why am I so hungry?_

_"Yeah, the increased hunger is somewhat of a 'side effect' of the hole…"_ Ichigo grumbled at this and walked down the stairs to inform his sisters that he was home, and to get something to eat. He was barely down the stair when he was attacked. Ichigo quickly dodged his father's foot and turned to his sisters.

"Ichigo! You're safe!" Yuzu cried as she ran up to hug him. She was immediately followed by his father, who, in his pursuit, was kicked down by Karin.

"See? I told you guys he was fine," she lectured the others. "Welcome back, Ichigo."

"Where were you? We were so worried!" Yuzu asked through her tears of joy.

"I, uh, had something I had to do.." was the best Ichigo could come up with. "Uh, grown up stuff…" he was swiftly interrupted by his father.

"Oh! My son's become a man!" was all he could make out before Karin and Ichigo both kicked his face to shut him up.

"It's nothing like that!" Ichigo yelled. "Anyway, I'm gunna get something to eat- I'm starved!" he proceeded to go through the cabinets and grab a pile of food before bringing it up into his room.

_"I see you and your family are back on the same terms," _the hollow chuckled.

_Shut up._ Ichigo began to stuff his face with multiple snacks.

_"Whatever. I'm not the one who thinks they can sustain themselves on that junk."_ Ichigo was about to ask what it meant, when he realized that he was just as ravenous as he was when he originally grabbed the food. He grumbled in agrivation.

_"You'll hafta eat somethin' else, moron."_ The hollow laughed.

_Like what?_ For a moment, there was no answer.

_"Like… a hollow, I guess…" _it laughed at its own unsure answer. _"Well, that, or a soul…" _Ichigo sat in shock for a few seconds.

"I'm NOT going to eat a HOLLOW!" he said out loud. With that, his shinigami badge started screaming of a hollow.

_"Lunch time!"_ his hollow joked as Ichigo left his body to go take care of it.

_"You know, its not that hard-" _the hollow pestered as Ichigo shunpoed to the hollow's location.

"No."

_"But all you gotta do is take a bite-"_

"No."

_"Just a little nibble-"_

"NO!"

_"Here, I'll show you!"_ with that, His hollow forced control and continued to the other hollow. Upon arrival, it snuck up behind the other hollow and used Zangetsu to slice off a piece. It promptly forced the chunk into Ichigo's mouth and swallowed it whole. Immediately, the other hollow dissipated in a scream of agony. Ichigo was given back control once the other hollow had died.

"You _ate _it…"

_"Yeah. And?" _the hollow scoffed. Ichigo stood silently in shock as he noticed the full feeling in his stomach. He was still a bit hungry, but a lot more full than before.

_"Don't worry 'bout that hunger- it never goes away. That's why some hollows just never stop eating… they're too primitive to figure it out."_ It laughed.

"So you're more intelligent than them?" Ichigo asked in a mocking tone as he began his return home.

_"Of course I am! I'm more intelligent than you aren't I?"_ it mocked back. _"Besides, I'll change you back eventually- like toward the end of the month… I just wanna screw with you first!" _This both relieved and unsettled Ichigo, so he tried to ignore it as he returned home to his family and Rukia.


	4. You are what you eat

Chapter 4-You are what you eat.

It had been 2 more days since Ichigo got the hollow hole, and he'd already had to eat four more hollows. Not only that, but he was getting hungrier each day.

"_Maybe you should eat some Menos Grande- I heard they fill ya better."_ The hollow stated, bored. Ichigo merely groaned in reply. They were sitting through an arithmetic class that they mutually loathed and trying to entertain each other.

_Maybe we should think of something for me to call you…_ Ichigo thought in an attempt to entertain himself.

"_Sure, why not? Got any good ideas?"_ The hollow said sarcastically. Ichigo thought for a second.

_ Hmmm, how about…Hichigo? It's a contraction of "hollow" and "Ichigo". _His hollow chuckled.

_ "Really? That's the best you can come up with? **Hichigo**?"_

_ You can come up with something better?_

_ "Sure I can! Ummm… how about… your name spelled backwards? Cause I'm like… the opposite of you…while still being you…"_

_ Fine with me! So you new name is Og-ogi… wait, how would you pronounce H-C-I?_ The hollow laughed once more.

"_Fine! Just switch the letters and call me Ogichi!" _ It chuckled. Ichigo was finally getting used to his hollow, now that he was stuck with him and knew he would have to get used to him or have an even more horrible month than he was now.

_So, Ogichi, what else are you gunna do to my body?_ The newly dubbed "Ogichi" thought for a moment.

"_Well, I wanna see how hollow I can get ya before the month ends… I already finished some small stuff that ya haven't even noticed yet, like how you're doin' sonido instead of shunpo, and how you're fighting more with just yer hands than with yer sword… and a couple other things…"_

_Like what?_

_"I, umm, gave you… a cero." Ogichi mumbled awkwardly._

_A WHAT? _Ichigo stood up in rage and quickly realized that he was in the middle of a classroom. He ran out the door screaming to the teacher that he had to use the bathroom. Now he was free to yell at his hollow in peace.

_You gave me a CERO?_

_"Yeah. It's not so bad! See look!"_ with that he pushed Ichigo out of control once more before putting his human body somewhere safe and running back to where the Arrancars attacked. He pointed his palm at a tree and began to instruct Ichigo.

_"All you gotta do is focus energy into your palm-" _Red energy began to form in a ball in front of Ichigo's hand . "And release it!" he added out loud as the cero blasted at the trees. _"You try!"_ he shoved Ichigo back in control. Ichigo kept trying over and over again, with most attempts blowing up in his face (literally), until he finally succeeded in creating one that shot right. In his exhaustion, Ichigo immediately returned to his body and then to his bed where he passed out within seconds.

Ichigo woke the next morning with what seemed like a blurred vision.

_"Breakfast time!" Ogichi chuckled when he realized Ichigo was awake. "Today we're goin' to a breakfast buffet!"_

_Breakfast buffet?_ Ichigo questioned as his hollow took over his body and sonidoed in no general direction. When Ichigo was finally awake, his hollow stopped where it was in midair and smiled hugely.

_"Look what we can do now!" _he said as he grabbed what looked like dust in the air and ripped it apart. Between the two parts, a portal opened to the hollow world- hueco mundo._ "Breakfast buffet!"_ the hollow repeated as it dove in through the portal.


	5. Distracted

**sorry guys... my computer crashed, and I didn't really have any way to get another for a while... and once I got one I couldn't get internet, so I ended up writing this all in notepad... it REALLY screws up the format and there's no spell check ., so I didn't write much... thanks to all who reviewed and faved and stuff ^.^... so sorry once again for the EXTREMELY long wait... here is the long awaited chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- distracted.**

Ichigo looked out at the barren wasteland before him.

"You said that this place would be a 'buffet', but all I see is a couple of small fry, and the air is so thick with spiritual pressure, I cant even tell where there are any bigger ones..." Ichigo complained to Ogichi as he kicked the small masked lizard that was hissing at him.

"_First things first, you can let out your spiritual pressure here; it'll make things a LOT easier for ya."_ Ichigo complied immediately, and his hollow was right; it felt like finally breathing after holding your breath, or being suddenly relieved of bondage. He took a deep breath to revel in the feeling.

"Okay, I feel awesome now, but I still don't know how were gonna find any big hollows here..." Ogichi laughed hysterically for a couple seconds.

_"God, you are so STUPID!"_ it calmed itself, though it couldn't help but chuckle. _"You can't even remember the simplest things, can you?"_ It immediately seized control of Ichigo's body. _"It's not like it's been years since you've last had to track a soul! It's the same with hollows, you idiot!"_ Spirit Ribbons sprung up from the ground, surrounding him. The only difference was that all the ribbons were black, that is all but one in the far distance that was a mix between red and black. Ogichi pointed to it.

_"That's an Arrancar; let's try to stay away from those."_ It chuckled. It then found a forest of Gillian and Sonidoed to the spot. Ichigo was then thrust into control once more for his feast. Ichigo found it easier than he expected to simply rip a piece off from each hollow and shove it in his mouth, causing the hollow to disintegrate, and moving on to the next. He'd eaten 4 Gillian before he was satisfied by the closest-to-full-feeling he'd had since the hollow hole had appeared.

"Hey, Ogichi, how do you make that portal-thingy?" Ichigo asked as he returned to the place where they had entered. His hollow sighed.

_"First of all, ya gotta suppress yer reiatsu, dumb-ass!"_ Ichigo sighed and did as his hollow ordered.

"Now what?"

_"Just focus on where ya wanna go, and flick yer wrist; its simple as pie."_ Ichigo did as he said and it didn't work. Much to his surprise, the hollow wasn't there laughing at him for his failure. He kept trying for about ten minutes before it finally worked, and the portal looked shabby at that.

_"There ya go."_ it said as if Ichigo was a toddler. He ignored the hollow and jumped through just in time to return to his home and body before anyone questioned where he was.

Over the next few days, Ichigo returned to Hueco Mundo whenever he got hungry, and each time, he ended up closer to being full. He, in fact, barely noticed how his hollow had been near silent the entire week, only commenting when it needed to. He also didn't notice how hollow like he had become, for now he looked forward to his "feedings" greatly.

Ichigo watched the classroom's clock in anticipation for the bell. He was glad he had told his friends that he was doing some special training, because none of them even glanced as he bolted out the door when class ended.

Ichigo laughed in excitement as he ripped open a portal with no effort and jumped inside. He emerged from the portal to find himself at the Gillian's forest. Without missing a beat, he ripped pieces off of five hollows and stuck them in his mouth. As he swallowed the hollows around him disintegrated and he moved on to his next meal. He had eaten nearly a dozen hollows when he felt what he was told was unobtainable- he was full. He laughed of joy in the realization of this.

"Ogichi! I can't believe it- I'm full!" he said between chuckles. "And I feel great!"

_"That's good." _His hollow said in an I-don't-really-care tone. His tone quickly changed. _"Hey, get to an uninhabited area! I wanna try something out_._.."_ Ichigo immediately complied.

"What is it?" he asked when they got there. The hollow chuckled.

_"Your Resurreccion."_ it said happily. Ichigo's joy at his fullness quickly faded.

"My WHAT?" he gaped.

_"Your Resurreccion."_ his hollow said proudly. _"I've been working on it for the past week and I think I've got it nearly down now..."_ it paused. _"Wanna see?"_

"Hell n-"

_"Too bad!"_ Ogichi interrupted. Ichigo's body went completely numb for a few seconds. When he could move again, Ichigo looked down at his newly changed body.

His body was bleach white with red markings. His hands and feet were now clawed, and he could swear he'd gotten bigger.

"Wow..." he said, though it only came out as a growl. As he mentally glared at his hollow it chuckled.

_"Sorry, gotta work out the kinks..."_ it chuckled again. _"At least_ I _can understand you!" _Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued examining his new body when he noticed a certain extra appendage out of the corner of his eye.

"A tail? What purpose does that serve?" he growled in disbelief. Ogichi thought for a second.

_"Um, I guess it's like a third arm in battle... and it looks cool."_ Ichigo accepted this answer and continued the examination, only to find that his hair had grown past Orihime's length.

"Okay, this time I'm stumped; what purpose does the hair serve?"

_"I dunno, it just looks cool."_ the hollow answered with a chuckle. "Well, thanks for the help, but now I gotta fix the rest of the kinks, and I need you in yer normal state for that." with that, Ichigo's body changed back to his previous state, or at least almost to his previous state.

"Ogichi?"

_"Yes?"_

"Why is my hair still long?" he asked. The hollow chuckled.

_"Another kink. Just cut your hair when you get home..."_ it suggested. Ichigo sighed in agreement as he opened a portal and returned home. He took all of five seconds to cut his hair before returning downstairs. Before he could even make it to where his family would notice him, Rukia ran up the stair at him and dragged him into his room.

"Ichigo, we've got a problem!" she said in his ear.

"What?"

"Orihime's been captured by Aizen."

* * *

** yea once again sorry for the wait... i still dont have internet, but i am able to save the file on my mp3 player and bring it to a library ^.^ **

**so, has anyone noticed ho ichigo is a hollow personality wise too now? cuz thats why hes taking things pretty easily, **

**oh yeah, every time i write/wrote something like "Ichigo Laughed in joy" imagine a laugh like hichigos **

**lol although ichigo sure isnt noticing, someone is going to sooner or later...(hint hint)**

**and i mean completely like hichigo, as in the double voice thingy that happens that makes hichigos voice sound so cool.  
**


	6. New Plans

**yaaay the library is awesome in letting me upload these things.. i guess it was good for me to type it up on my cell phone when i went places too lol ^.^ soo, heres chapter 6! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- New Plans**

"Orihime's been captured by Aizen." she said under her breath. "And Soul Society has forbidden us to go save her." Ichigo stood in shock.

_"Urahara works outside of the law; I bet the others are already there preparing to go anyway."_ His hollow informed him. Ichigo mentally thanked him.

"I'm going to Urahara's." he said with a smirk. "Maybe he can help." with that, Ichigo put energy into his substitute soul reaper badge and left his body in a rush. "Put Kon in my body!" he managed to scream before getting out of hearing range.

Ichigo Sonidoed over to Urahara's shop and jumped down into the training center. There he saw Urahara, Chad, and Ishida talking to each other.

"...The only structure there- you can't miss it. That is where Inoue is being held. Got it?" Urahara asked the other two, who nodded in response.

"Got it!" Ichigo yelled out from behind them. "So, when do we leave?" Urahara turned to him and the others with a smirk.

"The portal should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Until then, you can rest up and-" Ichigo interrupted him.

"That's too long! Orihime could be dead by then!" Ishida turned to him.

"I don't suppose you have a better idea?" Ichigo froze. If they knew about his makeshift Arrancar-ness, what would be the penalty?

_"Is saving Orihime enough to risk that?"_ his hollow questioned, in a mock-sage way.

"Yes." Ichigo said, answering both Ogichi and Ishida. He turned and focused enough so that the portal he created would stay open for a couple minutes. Ishida and Chad both gaped and Urahara smiled in awe.

"I didn't know Visoreds could do that!" he said while waving the fan. The other two looked at him in confusion. Ichigo sighed.

"I explain on the other side. Just get your asses through before it closes." he ordered them. They uneasily nodded and complied. Right before Ichigo followed, he turned to Urahara. "They can't." he said, speaking of Urahara's last statement, before jumping through the portal and closing it. Urahara's shocked face was his last sight before he appeared in Hueco Mundo.

"What's a Visored?" Ishida asked, turning to Ichigo along with Chad. Ichigo sighed.

"A hollow-soul reaper hybrid- Like an Arrancar, only the opposite- the soul reaper side is dominant." he explained.

"So you're a soul reaper- hollow hybrid?" Ichigo felt a wave of relief with the question worded that way because of his unsureness of weather he was a Visored at all any more.

"Yeah, I've got a few hollow powers even." he said in hopes of the half truth making the situation easier.

"Like what?" Chad asked in a cautious tone. Ichigo thought for a moment on which abilities were least likely to freak the two out.

"Um, I can make that portal thingy, obviously... And I have a Cero..." he mumbled. Ishida gaped. Both were speechless. "That's why I've been training for the last week!" he explained. "And why I have to keep my reiatsu suppressed." he could tell the two were confused by the latter statement, so he released his reiatsu and waited for their facial expressions. However, he didn't get to see their faces as they bent toward the ground as if trying to hold themselves up from a heavy wave.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida whispered. "What the hell is this?" His hollow laughed maniacally.

_"Guess that's what happens when ya eat too much, ya put on some weight!"_ Ichigo rolled his eyes at the joke and looked to his recovering friends.

"Sorry..." His friends just stared at him in shock.

"What was that? You felt like a hollow!" Ishida said in concern. "How did-"

"Urahara- enough said. Lets just say that he screwed up for now, okay?" they slowly nodded in agreement. "Okay. So, where is Orihime, again? I wasn't there for the whole briefing." Ishida looked around for a few seconds before pointing to a large building that seemed an eternity away."

"Okay. So, first things first, let's see how far it is..." Ichigo said before charging up a concentrated cero that would fire as a laser. When he finally fired it, his friends flinched back and followed the cero with concerted faces. It went on for what looked like miles before burning out and never reached the building. Ichigo sighed. "Looks like we've got a long way to go- we'd better get started!" he said as he gestured his hesitant friends to follow him in his run.

* * *

**yay another chapter finished! hopefully now that i know how to do this uploading and stuff at the library, the chapters will come quicker again ^.^**

**well read and review on where this thing is going ^.^**


	7. Secrets

**Having no where to write this is making it REALLY impossible to actually update- I really need a working computer, not just a psp lol**

**so anyway I went on vacation to Ocean city MD soo I wasn't able to write at all, and now I went to an internet free area for a month in Connecticut , so here is the long awaited chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7- Secrets

After what seemed like many hours of running and awkward silence, Ichigo started to slow.

"Maybe we should take a break..." he suggested to his panting friends before falling to the ground and sitting Indian style. His friends hesitantly followed, as the awkwardness of the Visored news still hung over them. That is, it hung over Chad and Ishida; Ichigo barely seemed to notice.

"Uh, I'll go on lookout for any hollows..." Ichigo said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. The others simply nodded slowly. However, Chad and Ishida looked at each other worriedly when Ichigo _Sonidoed_ away from them.

As soon as he knew Ishida and Chad couldn't see him, Ichigo headed for the Gillian forest.

"I wanna try out that Resurreccion on some hollows!" he said with joy to Ogichi.

_"No."_ Ichigo stopped in confusion.

"Wait, what? Why?" his hollow rolled its eyes and sighed.

_"Do ya think those little ones were the only kinks in this thing? Yer Resurreccion ain't ready for combat yet, moron! Ya try ta do somethin' as simple as a cero, and you'll blow up!"_

"Uh, okay... I guess I wont then- I'll just eat up!" Ichigo laughed as he ripped off a piece of the nearest Gillian and ate it. After a few, he abruptly began returning to his friends, now rejuvenated from his meal. Halfway there, he sensed a strong hollow reiatsu coming from where his friends were. He Sonidoed as fast as he could to their location and saw a giant hollow that seemed to be made of sand attacking his friends.

Ishida was summoning up his Quincy bow when something else hit the sand hollow. A large area of sand was now missing from his shoulder, but was regenerating from the red blast. Before he or Chad could even turn around to see its source, Ichigo was up by its head firing another cero at the beast. Ishida could have sworn he saw Ichigo put something in his mouth before he finished off the hollow, but decided not to push the subject until later. As the hollow disintegrated, Ichigo landed next to them with a smirk.

"You're a horrible lookout." Ishida stated as he pushed his glasses to his face. Ichigo chuckled.

"Guess I missed one..." he said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Maybe we should get going again..." Chad interrupted, startling the other two who had forgotten his existence and also ending the awkward discussion.

"Uhhh, Yeah! Let's do that!" Ichigo agreed, quickly turning to run. "Last one there's a rotten hollow!" he screamed joyfully, holding back a chuckle when his hollow rolled its eyes. The others hesitated for a moment before following their odd friend, still pondering what was so different, other than the hollow powers, of course.

They had been running for a while longer when the awkwardness of the silence(which Ichigo hadn't noticed in the least bit) had reached its peak. Ishida looked to Ichigo, only to see that Ichigo was practically in his own world- his eyes were completely out of focus and his face was emotionless.

"Ichigo," Ishida said loud enough to knock Ichigo out of his trance. The hybrid shook his head and stared at Ishida in confusion.

"Huh?" he said as his eyes returned to focus. Ishida pushed his glasses against his face and sighed.

"What did you eat when you were defeating that hollow?" he asked accusingly. Ichigo choked on his spit before changing his expression to pure shock.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"When you were fighting the sand-hollow, you put something in your mouth; what was it?" Ishida repeated. Ichigo's face went blank as he searched his mind for an excuse that would work. After a minute, he sighed and turned back to Ishida.

"Well, I-" he was interrupted by a small green haired child tumbling over him and knocking him over, soon to be followed by two medium sized hollows.

"Awww, you guyth caught me! No fair! I bumped into thith-" the heavy lisped girl looked up into Ichigo's curious face. "Who are you guyth?" she asked curiously looking at the three friends.

"That's what I should be asking! Ichigo said in annoyance, but Ishida cut in.

"Perhaps you can help us with something..." Ishida began as they introduced themselves to one another( the hollows' introduction being the most obnoxious, as they all disagreed on their group title)

After a long argument about how bad soul reapers are and how the only reason Ichigo was not evil was because of the part hollow, the little girl Nel and her crew agreed to take them to Las Noches on their pet BawaBawa- a very large caterpillar-like hollow. And thus began the real torture- I Spy.

* * *

**Okay so incase you wanted to know, when Ichigo ate something, it was part of the hollow, obviously. Also, when he was spacing out, he was actuallly helping his hollow with his Resurrection (Which is extremely difficult to fix, btw- they got rid of like 2 defects in an hour.)**

**also,dont worry, Ishida wont drop the subject about Ichigo's lunch, but now ichiog has enough time to actually come up with a good enough lie lol**

**and Nel and friends are finally here! ive read so many fics where they go through the who introductions and stuff with them, and I always find it boring, so I just skipped it in this fic.**

**Also, I might beupdating slower when I actually get to update again anyway, because im writing like 7 novellas atm and im actually getting into one that I left dead for like a year, so yeah, im sorry if I dont update regularly... anyway, if you review and fac and stuff, it makes me more motivated to write.. so please do that**

**OH and Im sooo happy cuz I went to connecticon as the brand new hichigo on saturday ^.^ im soo excited, so if uwent too, PM me or review or sumthing ^.^**

**omg I write wayyy too much on these authors note thingys... so sorry...R&R plz**


End file.
